It's Rabbit Season
by ConnorxHank
Summary: It's mating season for the human hybrids and a certain blond rabbit has his eyes set on another rabbit


Kakarot: *walking around in disgust as every woman wants him* damn season, fucking whores, can't even walk around without someone flying at me to fuck them *shaking his head*

You see, Kakarot isn't any human-rabbit hybrid. He prefers the liking of omega males. So very few left and less than that are able to be bred. And he has his eyes on a pretty omega but the omega doesn't seem to know the glances Kakarot is giving or the hints he is dropping and Kakarot has enough. He's horny and he is going to have his bunny. Even if by force which leads us to now

Kakarot: where is he... *looking around a park area*

?: who are you looking for?

Kakarot: *jumps slightly* Jesus fucking Christ you scared the life out of me

?: *another human-rabbit hybrid who looks identical to Kakarot hops off the slide and walks up to him* sorry. Who are you looking for?

Kakarot: 'you, my sexy bitch' *licks his lips* nobody in particular

Goku: *tilts his head to the side* okay? Hey, wanna play? I'm bored and no one wants to play with me anymore *his eyes shines with pleads*

Kakarot: 'this will be my only chance to have him' sure what game

Goku: cops and robbers?

Kakarot: *an image of Goku being a cop and checking him out causes his cock to twitch* 'god you are making this so easy for me' I guess. What do you want to be?

Goku: can I be the robber? I'm always the cop and it gets boring to catch everyone in a short time

Kakarot: 'THANK YOU' yeah sure, so how does this game go?

Goku: well give me 2 minutes to start running, then you come after me

Kakarot: 'oh I come after you alright' okay

Goku: ...really?

Kakarot: you better start running before I change-

*Goku took off in a flash*

Kakarot: that's what I thought

-2 minutes later-

Kakarot: *running the way Goku went. His eyes slit like a cats' as the hunt is in action* 'you will be mine Goku'

Goku: *in an old tree house, waiting* 'where are you~'

Kakarot: *catches a scent and lets out a low growl* he's mine

*another alpha human rabbit comes out of the dense grass*

?: says who? The bitch isn't even in season, who do you want him

Kakarot: in heat or not I laid my eyes on him and I will kill you if I have too

?: *growls lowly* we'll see. That bitch will be mine *starts running*

*a loud crack come from the low part of the forest as Kakarot killed him*

Kakarot: *his eyes flashing red as he once again runs to find his bunny. Angry and in fear someone will take him away*

Goku: *his ears twitched to the sound* 'I wonder what happened...maybe I should go see?'

Kakarot: *shows up* oh Goku~

Goku: *his face heats up as he goes down more onto the floor, giggling quietly* not here~

Kakarot: *chuckles and starts running to the tree before climbing it* oh really~?

Goku: *giggles louder, his ear twitching as his tail wiggles* yep!

Kakarot: *lands on the platform by a backwards handstand* seems I caught you, bunny

Goku: *smirks and swipes Kakarot from under before jumping down from 25 feet up a tree before running again*

Kakarot: *stares in shock before his own smirk shows up and jumps down after him* YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HIDE LOVE

Goku: *laughs out* oh you gotta play harder than that if you think like that, darling

Kakarot: *smirks before disappearing and reappearing in front of him and tackles him down* I win~

Goku: *kisses him*

Kakarot: *pins his arms above his head while removing their clothes* mine

Goku: always~

5 months later (since rabbits and humans have different pregnancy lengths)

Goku: *gently rocking 2 in his arms, 2 in the rocking crib, and Kakarot has one* didn't think I have these much kids

Kakarot: *chuckles* just means you're the best breeder and others will want you

Goku: you won't let that happen though *smirking at him*

Kakarot: damn right I won't. I'd kill all of them if have too

Goku: *sighs* yeah then we'll go on the run again

Kakarot: thought you love a good chase *purring*

Goku: shh no one is supposed to know *giggles*

Kakarot: know what? I'm talking about the game *smirking insanely at him*

Goku: *winks at him*

*the end*


End file.
